


Cause We Believe In You

by HollyMartins



Series: Ben Solo loves his family [5]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Angst, Ben Solo Needs A Hug, Ben Solo is a good dad, Ben Solo loves his family, Domestic, F/M, Family Angst, Future Fic, Jedi, Jedi Training, Kid Fic, Original Character(s), Post-Star Wars: The Last Jedi, Post-TLJ, Redeemed Ben Solo, off-screen violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-14
Updated: 2018-07-14
Packaged: 2019-06-10 12:10:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15291249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HollyMartins/pseuds/HollyMartins
Summary: Rey felt her heart break as she stared at her husband. She was familiar with that look on his face; that look of overwhelming guilt and desolation. Ever since they had told their children the truth about his past, that look had been coming over him more and more frequently.“Ben.”He shook his head as tears began to escape.“It’s my fault,” he gasped.___An attack on the local Jedi center rattles his family and Ben Solo can't help but blame himself.





	Cause We Believe In You

**Author's Note:**

> Another quick little fic of Ben and Rey's family. This one features off-screen violence so please be aware of that. 
> 
> Thank you so much for reading and please note that this is not beta-read.
> 
> Please remember that comments mean a great deal to all fic writers and I truly appreciate every note I get on my little stories. Thank you and lots of love! 
> 
> And for those who are curious about their childrens' names:
> 
> Morrigan: figure from Irish mythology related to fate and sovereignty
> 
> Jade: cheeky reference to Mara Jade, Luke Skywalker's wife in the Star Wars expanded universe

Ben could still smell the smoke on his daughter’s hair.

He swallowed and ran his thumb over her knuckles, sighing as she barely stirred in the bed. Fresh from the Bacta tank and, aside from the scent of smoke, it seemed as if nothing had happened to her. He leaned in and kissed her hand, trying to will his tears from falling. 

Please wake up, he prayed, pleased, Jade. Wake up.

The Force hummed around him and he sat up straight, clearing his throat and squeezing his daughter’s hand.

“Jade,” Rey exclaimed and rushed to her daughter’s bedside. She reached out and rested her hand on the side of her face. “What happened?”

Ben sighed as he stared at the peaceful face of his daughter. 

“An attack,” he whispered, “on the Jedi center.”

Rey looked up in horror.

“No,” she gasped. “I felt her fear and pain but couldn’t see anything.” She shook her head and her voice broke as she whispered, “I couldn’t see her.” 

“I got to her as soon as I could,” he said softly, his eyes never leaving the rise and fall of his daughter’s chest. “She and the others were already being treated by med droids. No one was seriously injured but she did inhale some smoke.”

“Smoke?”

Ben nodded and what little color he had to his complexion drained away.

“It was a fire, Rey,” he whispered.

Rey felt her heart break as she stared at her husband. She was familiar with that look on his face; that look of overwhelming guilt and desolation. Ever since they had told their children the truth about his past, that look had been coming over him more and more frequently.

“Ben.”

He shook his head as tears began to escape.

“It’s my fault,” he gasped.

“No, Ben—”

“They already caught him. He was a First Order sympathizer. My fault.”

Rey was silent. Her gaze slowly drifted from her husband to her daughter and she tried to steel herself from breaking down. After several moments where the only sound was the beeps of the medical equipment, Ben asked, “Are you nearly home?”

Rey sniffed and nodded.

“Morrigan and I will be home before sundown,” she sighed. “We’ll come straight here. Is she going to have to spend the night?”

Ben nodded and reached forward, gently brushing hair off Jade’s forehead. 

“And she hasn’t woken up yet?” 

“Not since the Bacta tank.”

Rey shook her head and looked away, bringing her hand to her mouth as she sobbed. Each sob cut through Ben and he clenched his eyes shut. After several moments, Rey swallowed and wiped at her eyes. 

“Are you alright?” she whispered, gazing at her husband, her eyes soft.

Rey’s heart tightened at the pain on Ben’s face. She wished, more than anything, that she was not in the Falcon, speeding through space and separated from the rest of her family. She needed to be in the room, holding her daughter, knowing that she was safe. Suddenly, the Force hummed again and she knew the bond was about to break. 

“I’ll be back soon,” she said quickly, wiping at her eyes. "Stay strong, Ben. I love you."

Ben nodded imperceptibly and watched as Rey disappeared. He sighed and shifted in his seat, once again focusing all of his attention on his daughter. He resumed his praying to the Force—or whoever was willing to listen—that she would wake up soon.

 

A cough rattled Ben.

He opened his eyes and sat up, his heart in his throat as his daughter coughed and her eyes fluttered.

“Jade?” he whispered. “Are you there, my love?”

She took a deep, shuddering breath and gasped, a hand reaching for her throat. Ben quickly slipped an arm under her and lifted her head, his other hand holding a cup of cool water to her lips.

“Gentle,” he whispered. “Take a sip. Slowly.”

She swallowed the water and sighed before leaning back and opening her eyes. She searched the room with a glazed look before focusing on her father. She took another deep breath before whispering, “Papa.”

Ben’s breathing hitched as tears filled his eyes. He was not unaware that it was the first time she had called him Papa since she had learned who he truly was. He sniffed before offering a watery smile. 

“I’m here, Jade. I’m here.”

“What happened?” 

He took her hand into his and circled around her tiny wrist. He had spent most of the day wondering how to explain the attack to his daughter and now, he still had no answer. He swallowed when his daughter suddenly squeezed his hand. 

"I don't want to be a Jedi," she said softly, a hint of a sad smile in her eyes.

Ben took a deep, shuddering breath, knowing tears were escaping his eyes. 

"You don't have to be anything you don't want to be," he insisted, his hold on her hand getting tighter. "I swear it."

She nodded and swallowed.

"Mama will be disappointed," she whispered.

"No," Ben insisted. "No, she won't. All she wants...all we've ever wanted was for you to be happy."

Jade's gaze seemed to cut right through him and see directly into his soul. Ben let her look.

"Alright," she said after a moment, "I believe you, Papa."

Ben leaned forward and placed a gentle kiss on her forehead. 

"Rest," he whispered. "You're safe and I'm here. I'm not going anywhere."

Jade seemed contented and offered her father a genuine smile before closing her eyes again. When her breathing steadied, Ben leaned back in his chair and wept.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you again and say hello at: http://hollymartinswrites.tumblr.com/


End file.
